


Five times Newt completely misunderstands Percival and one time he doesn't

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smitten Original Percival Graves, emotionally constipated percival, percy doesn't know how to show someone he cares, seraphina and queenie are having the time of their lives, sorry but i love this kind of fics, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Most of MACUSA’s aurors think that their boss is a suave wizard that knows exactly how to sweep someone off their feet. Because he’s confident, powerful and he even makes his anger look attractive.But they’re all wrong.Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, is an emotionally constipated idiot who’s terrible at flirting and he’s even worse when he’s trying to impress someone he cares about.





	1. Chapter 1

One week after he became the official consultant magizoologist of MACUSA, Newt was trying to catch his Niffler when he heard a conversation between Graves and Picquery. It seemed that the Director considered him a ‘reckless, unpredictable wizard that wanted to pet anything that could move and was going to get himself killed one of those days’ it didn’t surprise him, most of the people considered him an annoyance.

From that day on, he decides to keep his distance, but even though he does as best as he can to avoid the man, his bad luck makes him bump into the Director at the most unexpected times.

It makes him feel nervous, especially because Graves is always glaring at him; probably expecting him to ruin something or to make a mess at any moment.

“Don’t worry,” Tina smiles kindly at him when they’re sitting in MACUSA’s cafeteria. “He’s always like that. I’m sure it’s not personal.”

Next to her, Queenie grins knowingly at her sandwich and Newt is certain she’s doing her best not to look at him. He wants to ask her, since she knows basically everything that happens in MACUSA thanks to her ability, but he’s afraid he’s not going to like the answer.

Then, she looks up, like she’s watching something over his shoulder and Newt can’t help but to turn around and see for himself; Graves is sitting a few tables away. The Director narrows his eyes at him and Newt watches as the President laughs, whispers something to him while nudging him insistently.

Newt looks back at his tea; his cheeks burning from the heat.

He has dealt with people that doesn’t like him in the past, he can do it now; he just needs to ignore it.

“It’s not like that, honey,” Queenie assures, but Newt shakes him head, completely sure that she only says it to make him feel better.

***

Tina’s office is a great place to hide.

Newt was assigned a desk in the middle of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he got along well with the other aurors, but then Graves started to pay them all a visit at least once a day to remind them all what they were doing wrong or just to discuss certain cases with Weiss or Fontaine instead of sending someone to do it like he always did.

One terrible day he brought the Niffler and told Newt he caught him trying to steal his pocket watch. The magizoologist mumbled an apology while looking away from the Director.

“I’m not angry…” But the sigh he let out was of a clearly irritated man. “Just keep him inside the case, alright? If he keeps roaming around MACUSA like that he could get hurt.”

Newt tensed and pulled the little thief closer to his chest. Was that a threat? Graves was telling him that he was going to hurt him if he found him wandering around again?

He was not sure. Later, Queenie told him Graves won’t hurt Niff, but Newt made sure the creature didn’t escape again.

Just in case.

Now, sitting on Tina’s couch, Newt feels a little more relaxed.

At least until Graves decides that he needs to remind Tina every time he needs a report.

Newt tries to act as if he’s not there, but it’s very difficult because he can feel Graves’ eyes on him.

“I need it tonight, Goldstein,” the Director is telling Tina who’s already nodding.

“Of course, Sir,” she says. “Abernathy already told me.”

Newt’s waiting for him to go, but he doesn’t.

“Mr. Scamander,” and the magizoologist shivers, ready to hear a snarl directed at him. “Do you have the permits for your creatures?”

“Yes!” He looks up and his grip on the case tightens, unconsciously.

“For ALL of them?” One of Graves’ brows quirks up, making Newt feel flustered. When the Director crosses his arms over his chest, the magizoologist knows he’s in trouble.

“Uhh… Yes?”

“Show me then,” and Newt learns that those words not only mean the permits, but the creatures themselves.

Graves wants to see his creatures.

Newt knows he has no other choice, he’s his boss after all, but he also knows that by doing that he’ll realize that, in fact, Newt doesn’t have all the permits.

The magizoologist leads him inside, looking nervously around, begging silently to Merlin that he’s creatures behave themselves just for once.

“I might not have all of-” but he interrupts himself when he hears Graves groan.

“Just show me,” the Director sighs.

***

Graves meets all of his creatures; he almost has a heart attack when he meets Nancy and he’s certainly not very fond of the marmite and frowns when the fwooper flies away just to turn her back on him.

“How- why would you keep a Nundu of all things?” He gasps. “You madman, do you have a death wish or something? And you come here every day to feed it? That thing could tear you apart in-”

“Nancy is harmless!” Newt cuts him off, offended. He doesn’t even care that he’s almost yelling at his boss.

Graves stares at him, blinking almost in shock and then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do you know how difficult it’ll be to get a permit for… her?” He blurts out, but he doesn’t seem like he’s expecting Newt to answer because he keeps walking. “And the mooncalves, how many are they?”

“It’s a herd of forty eight.”

“Forty eight! Well… I guess we can make one permit for the whole herd.” The Director mumbles to himself and Newt can see by the way he’s frowning that he’s going to get himself a headache. “The occamys and the bowtruckles as well…”

“Mr. Graves… I-”

“Meet me tomorrow morning in my office,” the auror says and then walks away, leaving Newt a little confused.

***

Newt walks in Graves’ office shyly, he doesn’t know what to expect; part of him is afraid that the Director would tell him that he could not stay in New York with his creatures.

However, instead of finding a furious auror, he watches in shock as Graves hands him dozens of permits.

He looks exhausted and Newt is tempted to ask if he got some sleep last night, but he bites his bottom lip just in time.

“T-thanks,” he manages to say.

“All of these have expiration date, which means you’ll have to renew them, okay?” Graves rubs his temples. “This is important, Scamander… If something happens to one of your creatures and the permits are expired someone could take them away, do you understand?”

A warning. Newt nods, takes a step back and holds the papers tight.

There must be something on his face because when Graves stares back at him, he looks almost alarmed.

“No! I’m not saying that I would take them! I would never do that, I’m only trying to-”

“It’s okay, Mr. Graves,” Newt interrupts, already thinking about using a spell to remind himself the expiration dates of all the permits. “I get it. I won’t forget.”

And then he flees from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt doesn’t realize what’s going on when he’s in MACUSA’s garden, trying to focus on how to write his notes and Mr. Graves appears out of nowhere, dropping a very short ‘good morning’ and walking around until he sits under the same tree Newt is.

When he’s in a new place, Newt likes to find the most isolated part of it just in case he needs sometime to himself; he had observed the movement inside MACUSA and had come to the conclusion that no one goes to its garden, at least not in the morning, so Newt had decided it was going to be his new spot to hide.

He still enjoys very much to spend time with Tina, but when he’s dealing with complicated information he doesn’t know how to add to his notes about certain creatures, he prefers to be alone.

But then Mr. Graves decides to show up and Newt feels exposed; Pickett must’ve felt the same because he quickly gets down from his shoulder and jumps into his pocket.

And even if Graves doesn’t say anything else besides the 'good morning’ and Newt keeps looking at his notebook while he replies back, he can’t focus; Graves gaze is intense and Newt can feel it almost like a touch.

Out of the corner of his eye, he believes Graves moves and opens his mouth, but Newt’s already rising and mumbling a shy goodbye before going back to the building.

He’s obviously not the only one who wants a space to be alone; that was probably Graves’ even before Newt was hired by MACUSA.

He doesn’t think there can be another explanation for it, not even days later he’s laughing with Fontaine and Lopez about a joke Fontaine made and they all have to stop cold when Weiss whispers to them that they should go back to work before their boss starts yelling at them.

Newt knows he shouldn’t look back, but he does and he sees Graves glare directed to them; he flees to Tina’s office and doesn’t get out again.

He has no idea what’s going on then and not even the first few times Graves storms into Tina’s office, wanting to talk to her about a case.

Since the majority of the cases are not about magical creatures, Newt does his best to pretend he’s not there. However he still notices when the visits become more and more frequent and wonders why Graves has decided to discuss with Tina instead of Weiss and Fontaine like he used to.

He doesn’t think of any other possiblity until one of those days, instead of standing in front of Tina’s desk, Graves sits on the couch right next to Newt.

And then he asks about Newt’s book and the investigation he’s currently doing.

For a moment, Newt forgets that the auror is the Director of Magical Security and relaxes to the point where he starts to babble excitedly about his creatures.

Of course, Graves doesn’t look so enthusiastic when Newt speaks about all kinds of dragons and the differences among them. He grimaces when he starts talking about his time in the war with the Ironbellys and when Graves pinches the bridge of his nose, shakes his head while Newt is telling him how kind they are, he suddenly stops, reminding himself who he’s talking to.

“It’s like you’re talking about kittens,” Graves sighs. “How are you still alive?”

“I’m sorry, but I… have to go feed my creatures,” he says before getting inside his case and doesn’t get out until he’s sure the Director is gone.

“He’s keeping an eye on me,” it’s the first thing he tells Tina who just looks backs at him in confusion until he adds: “Mr. Graves, he doesn’t trust me. He’s probably expecting me to mess up.”

Tina leaves her chair and pats him on the shoulder kindly.

“First of all, you’re not going to mess up, alright? You’re an expert, Newt,” she smiles encouragingly. “And second… Mr. Graves doesn’t not trust you. He’s just…”

She doesn’t continue and Newt knows she’s trying to come up with another explanation to her boss behavior, but she seems as puzzled as he is.

***

He doesn’t panic, not even when the damned little Niffler opens his case which prompts the swooping evil to escape. He catches Niff, but he hasn’t found Gretta; but at least it seems she’s hidden well enough because none of the other auror has seen her yet.

He knows Graves must be in Tina’s office by now and he’s glad he’s there, because that gives him more time to look for Gretta.

She’s asleep, with her wings spread over the ceiling like she’s glued to it; the hallway is empty which means that Newt can get her back without anyone to notice.

He knows he can’t use magic, otherwise it’ll scare her or he could hurt her in the process. No, Newt has to reach her and make her shrink back into her cocoon.

He decides to grab one of the aurors brooms; it’s been a long while since he hasn’t used one, but he remembers quite enough to make it fly towards the swooping evil.

Unfortunately, someone has hexed the broom not to float beyond a few feet over the ground -wizard do that sometimes in order to protect them from being stolen- and Newt cannot reach Gretta, at least not if he stays where he is. He needs to stand over the broom.

When he was one of the Hufflepuff chasers he used to do that very often, even though every single guide on quidditch said it was a very dangerous move. It’s true it’s been a long time since he doesn’t do it, but he believes he can manage it.

It’s not as easy as he has thought; he feels like he’s about to fall a couple of times, but he keeps the broom steady. He sighs and reaches out, caressing one of Gretta’s wings until she wakes up. Luckily, she recognizes him and shrinks back into her cocoon for Newt to catch it.

“Scamander?” The deep voice makes him lose his balance and Newt falls but doesn’t hit the ground. He’s more than surprised that Graves catches him on time. He didn’t know he was THAT strong.

“Hello,” he smiles at him shyly, hoping the auror is not too mad at him.

Maybe that’s not his lucky day after all, judging by the frown on Graves’ face.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” Newt says, hiding the cocoon in his pocket. When it looks like the Director is about to snap another question he adds: “Could you please put me down?”

Graves blinks, stares at Newt, nodding without saying another word. There are two red dots on his cheeks when he finally steps back and Newt wonders just how angry is he.

“You have done this before?” Graves looks almost alarmed and Newt regrets saying that in the first place.

“Not here,” he explains. “I didn’t break anything, I promise… I just… I was talking about Hogwarts. I used to play quidditch and I did that trick quite often.”

“Often,” Graves repeats, shocked. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“Once…” He begins, but he bites his tongue before telling him the whole story; there’s no wonder why that man doesn’t trust him.

“I bet you caused your brother a couple of heart attacks when you were younger,” the auror comments, struggling between amusement and frustration. “Listen, Scamander… you cannot-”

“It won’t happen again, Mr. Graves!” He assures. “Besides, the hallway was empty! I didn’t put anyone at risk!”

Now Graves definitely looks irritated.

“I don’t care about that… I was thinking about you, Scamander… Newt I-”

“There you are, Newt!” Fontaine walks down the hallway, with a smile on his face that quickly vanishes when Graves glares at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You’re not,” Newt says, he purposely ignores Graves’ frustrated sigh.

“Wait a minute, what’s my broom doing here?” Fontaine frowns.

“Please be more careful next time,” Graves tells him, completely ignoring Fontaine.

The Director walks away before he can think of something else to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Something’s bothering Mr. Graves or at least that’s what Queenie told him. Newt’s still not sure why she always insists that he must speak to the Director; he knows Graves doesn’t like him.

“Quite the opposite in fact,” the blonde witch tells him, trying to hide a huge grin behind her hand.

Newt frowns, because that’s Queenie again trying to confuse him even more. He doesn’t understand why she’s always insisting so much that he’s wrong about Graves when there’s plenty of evidence to support him.

Fine, he can accept that she knows more about certain things because she’s a legilimens, but he’s quite sure about this. Besides, it’s not like Queenie has told him directly what Percival thinks about him (perhaps she’s just trying to cheer him up by telling him that the Director doesn’t hate him THAT much).

Still, he’s definitely not going to ask her about Mr. Graves.

“You’re avoiding him,” she comments, lips quirking up. And honestly, Newt doesn’t know if he’s relieved because she decided to ignore his internal monologue or be worried because she has picked a topic he doesn’t want to talk about.

“I’m not,” it’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth and it sounds like a weak lie even to his ears so he adds: “Okay, maybe I am, but it’s… I just don’t want to get in trouble. Niff still manages to get out of the case every now and then and I know Mr. Graves…”

“It doesn’t bother him,” Queenie says even before he can finish the sentence. “He won’t get mad at you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s you,” she replies and there’s something in her eyes, it’s like she’s trying to give him a clue to solve a puzzle.

He doesn’t find the solution, at least not the one Queenie wants him to find.

“But he doesn’t like-”

His friend shakes her head.

“Oh, sweetie…” She sighs, like she’s looking at a five-year-old trying to figure something out.

Newt rolls his eyes, giving up; now is when he understands why Tina prefers to pretend her sister cannot hear everyone’s thoughts.

Queenie giggles at that and takes his hand to lead him to the hallway; he freezes when he sees Graves at the end of it, talking with Picquery.

The President is patting his back, in a gesture that is meant to ease the man. Although she looks very amused, even though Graves is leaning towards the wall like he wants to bang his head into it.

Newt’s sure that would be the worst moment to bump into Graves, so he tries to flee, but the Director sees him before he can run away.

And, to his horror, he’s walking towards him, while Queenie is pushing him foward; Newt swears he can hear her giggling again.

Rubbing the back of his head, Graves looks at him, like he’s not sure what he’s about to say and Newt can’t believe the Director of Magical Security seems so… flustered? Perhaps it’s just Newt imagining things.

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts, liking his lips and making Newt blush out of the sudden. “And I believe it is best if you don’t spend so much time in Auror Goldstein’s office.”

Newt’s a little confused for a moment, until the Director adds: “You should spend more time with- in my office instead.”

So he was right; Graves doesn’t trust him.

“A-alright, Mr. Graves,” he mumbles. The auror nods in return and walks away. At the end of the hallway, he can see Picquery facepalming herself.

“You see, Queenie? He wants to keep an eye on me.”

“I’m sure he wants to keep more than an eye on you, sweetie,” she smirks.

Newt frowns at her, bewildered. Then he sighs as he hears Queenie bursting into laughter.

***

When Newt walks in Graves’ office for the first time, he’s nervous. But instead of start yelling at him for something he has done; the Director sits on his chair and begins reading the reports he has to approve.

So Newt does pretty much what he used to do in Tina’s office and takes out his notes to check them once by one. He notices Graves looking in his direction more than once, but it doesn’t bother him, he’s getting used to it.

Usually, Pickett roams over his shoulders while he does this, but since he’s with Graves, he doesn’t want him to get mad.

However he visits his case more often and tries to explain the situation to his bowtruckle as best as he can. He doesn’t seem to like very much the new routine.

But then, one day, as he’s getting out the case, he catches Graves waiting for him. He’s standing in front of his desk, arms crossed and with an expression of utter defeat.

“You can keep them in my office, if you want to,” he sighs. “But don’t let them wander around MACUSA, alright?”

When Newt blinks in shock, Graves adds: “I know Pickett is very attached to you; he can stay in my office, he can even explore it, just tell him to be careful, okay?”

It takes a couple of seconds for Newt to nod; he has so much to process at the moment. Like the fact that Graves still remembers his bowtruckle’s name or that he knows Pickett can’t stand to be far from Newt.

“T-thanks,” he mumbles, but he purposely avoids looking in the auror’s direction.

***

The first time that happens; Newt is walking in the office, when a sandwich is shoved to his chest, he catches it on time though.

“You haven’t eaten anything,” Graves growls, glaring at him. “Do you want to get sick? If you don’t eat, you won’t have enough energy to take care of your creatures, is that what you want?”

Newt has so many questions on his mind right now, but since he’s right and he doesn’t want to leave his creatures alone, he shakes his head and sits to eat the sandwich.

Which, turns out, it’s delicious. When Newt finishes it, he looks at Graves, who seems to be absorbed in a book he’s reading, but then he notices, how the auror’s mouth quirks up; he seems oddly pleased with himself.

Newt doesn’t question it, he returns to his case.

However, it keeps happening; Graves brings him food and Newt eats it with enthusiasm. He doesn’t even wonder why the Director has decided to do this.

“Do you like it?” Graves blurts out one day, like he can’t help it. “I mean do you really like the food I bring?”

Newt is almost addicted to it, but he doesn’t say it; he has spent days begging to Queenie to tell him where Graves gets it, where he buys it, but the witch has insisted several times he has to ask that to Graves.

“I love it,” he admits and he gets carried away and jokes: “I’d definitely marry the chef. Where do you buy it?”

But it seems Graves doesn’t like jokes, at least not Newt’s, because his face turns red and his body goes completely still. Newt wonders what he’s said wrong as he sees Graves looking away from him.

“I make them.”

Newt bites his bottom lip, stopping himself from saying something stupid again; he blushes to the tip of his ears.

Of course Graves would get mad at a joke like that.

“I’m sorry… I-”

But then the Director looks up at him again, there’s a bit of sadness in his eyes when they meet Newt’s.

“I know you didn’t mean it.” He says and he walks away, clamming he has to see Picquery.

Graves was clearly upset then, but he keeps bringing Newt food like nothing has happened and he doesn’t know what to think about that.


	4. Chapter 4

There are moments when Newt’s sure Mr. Graves wants to tell him something; he walks around his office, holding a couple of reports and then stops close to where he’s sitting, rubbing the back of his neck, hesitant.

Newt wonders if it’s because Pickett’s constant complaining (he knows Graves cannot understand the bowtruckle but Pickett makes it quite obvious when he’s annoyed) or if it’s just his presence the thing that’s bothering the Director.

Mr. Graves likes to keep an eye on him all the time, but perhaps he has gotten tired of it?

Newt would like for the Director to trust him at least a little bit (he knows Graves is somewhat right because Newt’s creatures -his Niffler in particular- keep causing trouble in MACUSA) but he knows he can handle it, if Graves gives him the opportunity to prove it.

“I can leave if you want,” he mumbles one day; the Director has been pacing around for so long that has started to make Newt feel dizzy.

But once the words are out, Graves stops cold to look back at Newt with an expression that he’s not sure if it’s just alarmed or outraged.

“Why would I want something like that?” He says back and for a moment he believes that the auror is truly confused by Newt’s suggestion.

Newt blushes, there’s always something in Graves’ eyes that makes him feel a little shy, and shakes his head.

“I just thought that you’d be more comfortable without having me around… So you can focus on your work instead? Am I not being a distraction?”

Graves’ lips quirk up at the last question, but it’s a gesture that vanishes so fast that Newt’s sure if he saw it or not.

“You are definitely a distraction, but it’s… okay.”

Newt frowns, but quickly turns his head back to his notes, trying to make sense of what he just heard.

So… Mr. Graves thinks he’s a distraction but it’s okay because he still needs to keep an eye on Newt? Or that’s another way to tell him that no matter how annoying he finds him he can’t leave him roaming around MACUSA with his creatures?

***

“I think he was giving you a compliment,” Tina says and to Newt’s atonishment, she seems to be completely serious about it.

“How’s ‘being a distraction’ a compliment?” He demands, tilting his head to which Tina just rolls her eyes at him.

Queenie grins, looking back at her sister who surprisingly returns the amused smile for the first time.

“Fontaine’s right,” she answers to one of Tina’s unspoken questions or at least it’s what Newt thinks because he has no idea what she’s talking about.

Newt shakes his head. “And that has anything to do with Mr. Graves and-”

“Sadly, it has everything to do with it,” Tina groans. “This is going to cause me a headache.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Teenie.”

“Could someone please explain it to me?” Newt pleads and… finally, when it looks like Tina is gonna talk, Queenie cuts her off.

“Mr. Graves is trying to be… friendly, sweetie.”

But Newt only narrows his eyes, suspicious. There’s something about the way Queenie says and how Tina looks at her that makes him believe they’re not telling him everything.

And why would Mr. Graves be friendly? The man doesn’t even trust him.

Queenie rolls her eyes at him and Newt knows she heard every word in his head.

“You’re completely wrong, honey,” she comments as always, but doesn’t add anything else afterwards.

She just looks at him with that knowing smile of hers and Newt wonders why Queenie doesn’t tell him what’s going on.

“Because it’s more fun if you find out on your own.”

He doesn’t think so.

***

Things get worse when Newt’s trying to find Dougal in the auror’s Department. Luckily everyone seems to like the demiguise because they allow him to walk around, looking under desks and behind chair to try and catch him.

Some of them like Kenneth even volunteer to help him find the creature.

And just when Dougal decides to make himself visible and take Newt’s hand, Mr. Graves decides to walk into the room, followed by a very amused Picquery.

Everyone stops cold waiting for the reprimand and Newt’s sure he’s going to be yelled at… But nothing happens.

Neither of them seem to notice the demiguise and Newt wonders if Dougal turned himself invisible again, but doesn’t dare to look back and check if that’s the case.

“Newt- Mr. Scamander,” Graves clears his throat and everyone suddenly holds their breath like they’re expecting something exciting to happen. “I think you are- I believe you’re a very… valuable employee. MACUSA is lucky to have you.”

He doesn’t detect sarcasm. So maybe… Tina’s right and he’s doing an effort to compliment him?

“Uhh… Thanks?” He mumbles and behind him, Weiss is shaking her head and muttering to herself something that sounds like 'Boss is gonna die alone.’

“Please go back to your duties everyone,” Madam President cuts in and yanks Graves while she adds more quietly: “For Lewis’ sake, Percival! You’re terrible at this.”

And then Newt wonders if those compliments were Picquery’s idea on the first place.

He feels so lost.

Graves tries to do it again; he comments something about his coat and his vest. But when the Director decides to to talk about Newt’s hair, he thinks that maybe he’s not being forced to give him compliments.

“Your curls are…” Graves tries, avoiding Newt’s curious look. “They look like they have life on their own.”

Newt blinks, stares at Graves impeccable clothes and then at himself.

Perhaps the Director is just trying to tell him in a very subtle way that Newt’s appearance is a disaster?

He touches his hair nervously and decides that he has to know what’s going on.

It’s time to ask his brother.

After all Theseus is Mr. Graves’ friend, he probably could tell Newt why is the Director acting so weird around him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, sweetie,” it’s the first thing that comes from Queenie’s lips the next day. There’s a funny expression on her face: a mixture between concern and amusement.

Newt tilts his head to the side, frowning when Tina joins them at the table and looks at her sister like she knows something is gonna happen.

“What is it?” Maybe it’s just a reaction to Tina’s alarmed tone because right after that, Queenie starts chuckling and covers her mouth when her sister turns from scared to annoyed just in seconds.

“Newt wrote to his brother about his… ‘issue’ with Mr. Graves,” she explains, doing her best not to look too amused by the situation.

Tina, however, doesn’t seem to share her sister’s opinion because she looks at Newt and groans like she’s in pain.

“Why did you ask him?” She sighs, rubbing her temples while doing so.

“I don’t see the problem,” he says. “I just thought 'Seus could explain to me why is Mr. Graves acting so strange lately.”

“I told you he was being nice,” Tina shakes her head. “He’s just-”

“Patience, Teenie,” Queenie interrupts, earning another frowns from her sister.

“This is going to be a nightmare.”

Newt decides then that it’s best not to worry about it and he goes back to his case to give everyone their breakfast.

***

“Haven’t you forgotten something?” Graves startles Newt as soon as he walks in the office.

The magizoologist turns pale as he tries to think if he has done anything wrong in the past week; he shakes his head, looking almost in panic.

“What did I do?” He mumbles, he hopes it has nothing to do with Niffler.

Graves sighs, tired.

“Nothing…” He assures and then, after hesitating a bit he adds: “Why you always think I’m going to yell at you? It’s not my intention to scare you… Actually, I…”

Newt waits patiently for him to continue, but Graves looks away, cheeks completely red and shakes his head.

“Forget it,” he says then. “I was just talking about your permits. I told you you had to renew them.”

“You’re right!” Newt jumps from his seat and opens his case to look inside. “Thanks, Mr. Graves!”

“Please, call me Percival,” the auror says, right before Newt’s head disappears inside the case.

“Alright,” the magizoologist agrees. “Then you may call me Newt.”

In response, Grave- Percival smiles and Newt thinks that he’d like to see him smiling more often. It’s a weird thought, especially because it makes his heart warm, but he doesn’t have the time to figure out what that’s about.

***

Newt starts to worry by the third day; his brother usually responds immediately to him. He thinks that perhaps he should pay him a visit, when the fire on Percival’s fireplace turns green and a very familiar figure steps out.

“So glad to see you again, little one,” Theseus grins, spreading his arms for Newt to jump into them.

Which he does, but not before he catches Percival freezing on his chair.

“'Seus!” Newt, despite his confusion, smiles back and starts telling his brother how well all his creatures have been doing.

Theseus listens patiently, as he always does, but turns his head to the auror behind the desk who’s face is turning pale within seconds.

“Hello, friend,” Theseus finally addresses Percival.

“It’s nice to see you again,” the Director says in return although he doesn’t look at all pleased.

“Have you been taking care of my little brother?”

Newt huffs, face red. He’s ready to tell Theseus he can take care of himself just fine, but he stops when he notices Percival’s nervousness.

“Newt’s been very helpful for all of us in MACUSA,” he says instead, purposely avoiding the question.

“I see…” Theseus nods and just when it looks like he’s about to change the topic, he adds: “You gave him permits for all of his creatures.”

“Yes,” Percival says, growing tense even though it was definitely not a question.

“Even for the Nundu?”

“Nancy is very well behaved,” the auror argues and Newt can’t help but smile from ear to ear at Percival.

“Nancy, huh? So you did learn all of their names,” Theseus comments, frowning at his own words. “Dear friend, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Newt wants to protest, because knowing Theseus that is definitely not a good sign, but they both seem to have made up their minds about it.

Finally, he returns to his case.

He regrets sending that letter.

***

Newt hears laughter when he comes back, which has to be a good sign, right?

Well… At least Theseus is laughing, he’s looking at Percival with a very much amused expression, a gesture that the Director doesn’t return.

“It seems that I have nothing to worry about,” Theseus chuckles. “Because you’re so bad at this, my friend.”

Percival groans and blushes when he notices Newt standing right in front of them.

“Perhaps would you like me to help you?” His brother grins, but Newt knows he’s not being serious.

“Help with what?” Newt blurts out at the same time that Percival growls a very irritated “I don’t need your help.”

He worries that his brother might have crossed the line, so he decides to do something about it.

“Perhaps we should leave,” he mumbles to his brother.

“No, Newt you didn’t- I don’t want you to-”

“It’s okay, Mr. Graves,” he assures. “I was going to take Theseus to Tina’s office anyway.”

“I told you to call me Percival,” the auror says then, looking desperate and irritated at the same time.

Theseus chuckles, his eyes looking from Percival to his brother. He puts an arm around Newt and guides him to the door.

“You’re right, Percival. You don’t need help, you need a fucking miracle,” he comments and adds before Newt can ask anything: “Come, little one, let’s invite your friends to have lunch with us. I’m starving.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Gra- Percival looked a little bit… distressed, don’t you think?” Newt can’t help but to turn his head back; they’re already in the cafeteria, but he hasn’t been able to shake the feeling that he’s missing something.

Theseus ruffles his hair tenderly and smiles like it’s the best day of his life. The funny thing is that when he arrived at MACUSA he looked like he was about to murder someone.

“He’s fine, little one,” he assures. “Do not worry about it.”

Queenie, who usually knows too much for her own good, tries to suppress a smile.

“I believe Mr. Graves is a good friend of yours, Mr. Scamander,” the witch starts and Tina rolls her eyes, like she already knows where that comment is heading to.

“If he doesn’t try to-” Theseus frowns, but he’s quickly cut off by Queenie.

“I can assure you that he’s quite sincere,” she says. “So please don’t be so hard on him.”

Theseus looks at Newt, who’s staring back with a confused expression, and then back at Queenie.

“I’ll try,” he mumbles, but doesn’t look convinced at all.

Newt wants to ask what they’re talking about, but Tina must’ve guessed his intentions because she quickly shakes her head at him.

‘You don’t wanna know,’ she mouths and Newt decides that it won’t hurt him to follow her advice just once.

***

Theseus decides to follow him around for some reason; Newt knows it’s been a while since the two of them saw each other and that his brother could be quite overprotective sometimes but this is different.

Also, he seems like he’s having the time of his life and Newt honestly has no idea what that’s about.

Percival doesn’t help either; he’s spent most of his day in Picquery’s office and since he returned to his, he hasn’t stopped looking at Newt.

He has also started to blurt out the weirdest things: saying he enjoys Newt’s company, that he’s very clever and has helped MACUSA a lot and honestly Newt has no idea what to make of it.

Theseus is sitting right next to him, pretending he’s reading one of his books, but Newt knows he’s listen to every word. He looks like he’s having so much fun.

“I’ve been thinking…” Percival mumbles, approaching Newt and purposely ignoring Theseus sudden tension. “Would you like to go for a drink?”

“Thank you, Percival, but I already have a cup of tea. You should’ve joined us for lunch,” Newt smiles.

“No, I meant… latter? So we can talk?”

“Talk about what?” Newt whispers, suddenly worried. “Is there a problem?”

Percival groans like he’s being tortured and Theseus can’t help but snort.

“Everything’s fine, Newt,” the auror says. “It has nothing to do with work.”

“Then why would you want to talk to me?” The magizoologist tilts his head and he swears Percival looks like he wants to disappear.

“To get to know each other?”

“But you already know me…”

Like he can’t hold himself anymore, Theseus bursts into laughter.

“Actually,” he says, when he’s able to breathe again. “It’s an excellent idea. I could use a drink right now and I’m sure your lovely friends too, Newt. Percival, you’re very kind to invite us all.”

But if it’s the Director’s idea, then why he’s looking at his brother like he wants to murder him?

***

Newt doesn’t know how, but he ends up sitting between Tina and Theseus, while Queenie and Percival choose the seats in front of them.

He has no idea why the Director looks like he wants to be somewhere else if he was the one that invited them.

However it gets better once Queenie starts talking about the one time Abernathy tried to ask her out, but failed miserably.

“I don’t like to him, not like that at least,” she clarifies. “But if Jacob asked me… Well, if I wasn’t a legilimens… It would be better if the person is very blunt about it. Being subtle can be romantic, but sometimes you just need a direct approach.”

Suddenly, Percival chokes on his drink. He looks like he wants to say something, but Theseus talk before the other auror can say anything.

“You know… Last year, when Newt came back from New York… He talked so much about you, Miss Goldstein that I thought you were more than friends. I think you’d make a great couple.”

Newt blushes, glaring at his brother while Tina pales and shakes her head almost furiously.

“He’s like a brother to me,” she blurts out, but when she does, she looks right at Percival for some reason.

“You look gorgeous tonight, Newt.”

There’s a silence, followed by the sound of movement when everyone at the table turns to look at a very flustered Percival Graves. There are two red dots on his cheeks that match with Newt’s blush.

The magizoologist heart starts beating like it hasn’t before.

“Shut up, Percival, you’re drunk,” Theseus huffs, irritated. And Newt feels suddenly disappointed… but it makes sense, why would someone like Percival consider him gorgeous?

“I’m not drunk,” he growls, glaring at Theseus.

“It’s getting late,” Newt says then. “We should go.”

***

Tina and Queenie add another bed to Newt’s bedroom for Theseus to stay, they insist even though his brother assures he can pay a hotel.

Newt’s so exhausted that he has no energy left to think about what happened, he just jumps into the bed and closes his eyes.

***

It’s a soft knock at the door what wakes him up the next morning; Theseus is still very much asleep.

“Morning, Queenie,” he whispers, smiling.

“Put some nice clothes on, honey, you have a visitor,” she says and before Newt can ask, she closes the door again.

Newt does as he’s told and walks out of the bedroom wondering who his visitor is until his eyes lay on Percival’s.

Inside his chest, his heart jumps in a funny way again.

The Director approaches and takes both of Newt’s hands in his.

“I’m in love with you,” he breathes, staring into Newt’s eyes, completely honest.

The magizoologist gasps, feeling his face suddenly burning and his chest warm.

“I’ve been for a while now and I’ve trying to tell you, but I’m not… very good at this,” he continues. “And I’d like to take you on a date… Only if you want to, of course. I mean if you don’t- we could still be just-”

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Newt says, grinning. He even leans forward and kisses the auror’s cheek.

Percival looks at him in awe and for a moment Newt thinks he’s going to kiss him on the lips.

“What do you think you’re doing with my little brother?” Comes the horrified scream from the bedroom and Newt rolls his eyes.

Right. Theseus said he was going to stay for a week.

“Don’t mind him, Percy.”


End file.
